Angerona Chei
Chei Pack Angerona Chei (CHF009) is an arctic wolf born on May 18, 2011 in Wood Buffalo National Park in Alberta, Canada. She was born in a litter with three other pups. Her litter-mates were two males named Enten and Gohone, and a female named Voluptas. When Angerona and her litter-mates turned a year old, the pack had to move deeper inland, after losing their territory to a larger pack. The pack had already moved to the national park due to loss of natural habitat and loss of prey up north. When they got to their destination, they finally established their own territory, losing a pack member during the move (who most likely lagged behind and died due to wounds after the pack was attacked). The pack member that went missing was Angerona's mother Elora, who was the alpha female. There was much tension between the female pack members, fighting for the higher rank. There were many losses and wins, never having established a long term alpha female, until Eva stepped in. In late winter (or early spring), Eva was extremely aggressive torwards the other females, especially towards the quiet and timid Angerona. Loner Angerona came along a rover and left the pack with him. They traveled a distance away from Angerona's original pack, but never established their own territory or started their own pack because the male died. So Angerona traveled far and wide looking for a pack that might accept her. She was on her own for a few months and managed to travel to the the northern edge of Yellowstone National Park. She wandered into many other wolves' territories, trying to get into a pack, but she was never accepted. She stuck around though, hunting small prey and surviving on whatever scraps the current packs had left around. Angerona spent spring and summer on her own in the year 2013. In fall, Angerona was still on her own. She went into Sequoia territory, but immediately left after hearing their distressed howls. She then went into the Young Ones territory. She soon wandered close to their rendezvous site, trying to avoid the pack, she circled around them to get to the carcass that lay behind them. Angerona managed to get a full belly before a pack member caught on to her scent. She escaped, heading into the woods and into Jackals territory. There, she caught on to a wolf's scent. Curious, she followed it. Little did she know that it lead to the alpha wolf and his pack. She immediately showed submissive behavior, but was chased out of the Jackals territory. Angerona was able to escape, yet again, and went back into Young Ones territory. She continued to hang around the Young Ones until they eventually got used to her presence. In the beginning of her exploration of the territory, she managed to stay in the packs territory for a week without being spotted, but had not come up with a suitable meal. She did, however, manage to chase a flock of ravens surrounding a carcass, but there was hardly anything left. Angerona ate all she could, gnawing on the bones. There she was confronted by the alpha of the Young Ones, Ash. She was weary of the wolf who was showing agressive and dominant behaviour, ready to flee at any moments notice, but thought better of it and showed submissive behaviour. The alpha tested the wolf, biting at her ear, but Angerona remained submissive, letting out hushed whimpers. Ash finally accepted Angerona into the pack as a subordinate, after many pressuring trials, into the pack, and headed off to the others. Angerona approached cautiously and tried to avoid the other members, but Maple boldly went up to her, clearly confident, and let out a warning growl. Angerona just stood there and continued to show submissive behaviour. Young Ones Pack Angerona stayed with the Young Ones for two months. She distanced herself from the pack, sleeping away from them. Angerona wandered the territoy, curious of the foreign scents that surrounded her. She soon followed a scent to one of the pack's many dens. She investigated, curious of what may lay inside. She found out that the den took her from the cold winds of fall and rested there for a bit. Her gnawing hunger eventually took the best of her and she went out searching for food. At a carcass, Angerona found a dirty lone wolf, named Mist eating at the remains. Angerona scanned over the wolf and realized that she was much larger than herself. She quickly left, not wanting to get into a conflict and headed back to the rendezvous site where she later found food and slept. Early in the morning Angerona went back to the den, still not done investigating. She stopped in her tracks, smelling the same loner from before and hearing the alpha male let out a territorial howl. Hearing the crunches of leaves, she spun around to see Mist still in the area. She was nervous and weary as Mist showed agressive behaviour. Angerona ran off to the safety of the pack, unaware of the group of wolves watching the pack and Mist following her. Luckily, Caution and Amber spotted Mist and chased her out of the territory. The group of wolves were spotted at the pack and were chased out. It was slowly becoming winter and a fresh blanket of snow had fallen over the territory. Angerona had anticipated this and happily played in the snow. She even managed to hunt and kill a field mice in its burrow buried beneath the snow. She managed to finish the small meal before being approached by the alpha male, Ash. He acted aggressively towards the small white lass. Angerona showed nothing but submissive behavior, but Ash continued to show acts of hostility to her. He then attempted to chase her, but Angerona bolted into the woods. She then picked up onto Authority's scent and attempted to follow, but the quickly falling snow prevented her from going any further. With that, she reluctantly went back to the pack where Ash had come back with a newcomer, Nimrod. After Nimrod learned his place amongst the pack he began to act playfullly towards the other wolves and even approached Angerona who was a distance away from the pack. She was weary at first, but eventually gave in to play, where a loner was later found stalking the pack, the two coming to a hault in play. No one acted at first, staring at the strange loner, Zarathustra, without his brothers. Angerona began to back away, being submissive and shy by nature, at an attempt to avoid the growing tension. Nimrod showed a good quality, calling out an alarm to the others and growling at the intruder. As others started to form, Angerona bolted off from all the rising agression, as Zarathustra was chased out. Angerona began to stray away from the pack, in an attempt to find food and better acquaint her surroundings. Her paws soon led her to the hunting grounds and later the river where she heard a fight break out over the valley. She instantly froze to the sound and became alert, scanning the area for the source of the threat. Once found she immediately bolted to it, some instinct forcing her to it, where she found Zarathustra, with a vengeance, attacking the newcomer, Nimrod. As other members started to form the band of brothers were eventually scared off. Nimrod was badly injured and had a rough, cold night. Angerona woke up the next morning and went in search of food. She smelled the air for a scent of a carcass and when it was found, immediately went to it. Little did she know that the newcomer, Autumn, was also looking for food. She eventually found a barely eaten carcass and dug in, the blood staining her snow white pelt. Autumn saw her at the carcass and looked over. She saw Angerona's small size and boldly went up to the carcass, not seeing a threat. Angerona was aware of her presence, but Autumn did not show any hostility and continued eating. Autumn then let out a growl, Angerona showed submission, but continued to tear at the carcass, her hunger leading her to ignore the aggressive, pale black wolf. Autumn began to snap and bare her teeth so Angerona acted quickly and tore off a small piece and paded a distance away, eating her small prize and waiting for Autumn to finish. Wanting Angerona gone, Autumn continued to get more aggressive in an attempt to make her leave, but she didnt. The aggression rose, but Angeronas hunger was not yet satisfied, instead of waiting she tried a different tactic and went up to the pale black wolf in a submissive stance. Autumn immediately showed dominant behaviour. Angerona flinched at the many snaps, but crept closer to the carcass, tearing at the meat. Autumn eventually caught on and the intensity increased, so Angerona bolted off with Autumn biting at her heels. Autumn managed to get in a small bite, causing Angerona to drop her stolen meal. Instinctively, Angerona turned around and bared her teeth at the aggressive wolf, but was uncertain of what to do afterwards, so she grabbed the dropped meal and ran into the cover of the trees, escaping Autumns wrath. The pack hunted one evening and Angerona hesitated, but decided to join in, helping the others. She was lead to the hunting grounds by the alpha male and the beta female. Angerona positioned herself in the front of the herd while the alpha and the others were behind, picking their target. They successfully managed to bring down the elk and began eating. During this feeding is when Angerona's true rank within the pack was discovered. Being shy and submissive, the others easily bossed her around and she was appointed as the omega of the pack. Angerona attempted to get at the kill many times in a submissive stance, but never was successfull at stealing a piece. She was constantly put under pressure by the beta, Caution, to stay away, but that did not stop the hungry Angerona. She kept on going at it, never being successful, until all the other members left. She stayed, eating the little remains the pack left behind, but was cut short as the pack went back to the rendezvous site. The Agni Kais Brothers constantly bothered the Young Ones pack at the rendezvous site. One of them was able to mate with Super Furry Animal before being chased away. Angerona stayed very alert and cautious of these strangers, remembering the day Nimrod was attacked. Being an omega, Angerona was constantly attacked by higher ranking wolves and often wandered. This time she headed to the river for a quick drink, she was very alert when she made her way there. When she was confident there were no threats she let her guard down and drank the frigid water. Out of nowhere, Zarathustra approached her, catching Angerona by surprise and causing her to trip over herself into the water. She instantly remembered this wolf from the attack and tried to avoid him, but Zarathustra followed. Thinking better of the situation, Angerona instantly went in the direction of the pack, quickening her pace with each stride. There, Caution found her with the persistant male stalking her and chased Zarathustra away. Being omega, Angerona was constantly attacked, especially during winter. She tried desperately to get a better piece of the kill during the feedings. She always sought comfort away from them, exploring the territory. One day, a terrible blizzard consumed Yellowstone. In search of food, Angerona wandered away from the pack and into the blinding snow. Unfortunately, the carcass was as frozen as a rock and she was unable to eat it. She looked around and all she could see was white. She left to go back to the pack, but the blowing winds and falling snow were setting her off track, leading her to go the opposite direction of the pack. Angerona heard faint sounds of Mist howling, but the wind made it hard for her to hear. Mist eventually made her way back to the pack, her beacon of howls ending, causing Angerona to become even more disoriented. Before she knew it, Angerona made her way into other pack's territories, the new layer of snow hiding any scent marks to make her aware of her trespassings. Soon Angerona was on a ledge and saw the river in a break from the storm, she went to it, not having seen anything else. She crossed, making her way into Commando territory, where she took rest in a snow covered bush. She slept there for a while until the storm began to clear up. When it finally did, Angerona went deeper into Commando territory, where she encountered an agressive wolf who gave chase until she was out of the territory. Eventually, she made her way back into Young Ones territory, quickening her pace with the thought of warm bodies comforting her through the storm. She made her way deeper into the territory, where she confronted a group of wolves that were not in her current pack. She stood frozen, but the female, Rhian, caught on to her scent and soon the Agni Kai brothers. Angerona noticed their attention to the scent and padded off, but it was too late, for Rhian had spotted her and gave chase, acting aggressively. Angerona always thought better of a situation when encountered with strangers and headed back to the pack where they chased the Band of Brothers and their female out. They hesitated at first when they spotted Angerona, almost giving chase, but her familiar scent prevented them from doing so. Angerona greeted the other pack members, happy to see familiar faces. Caution and the others that chased out the wolves came back and Caution acted aggressively torwards Angerona, tension rising with the constant wolves stalking the pack. Angerona showed nothing but submission, but Caution set out to remind Angerona and the other wolves who was boss. Caution scent marked Angerona and acted aggressively towards every other female in the pack. Angerona then went out in search of a food source, spending a whole day trying to get out of the blizzard draining the energy from her. She managed to sustain herself before being confronted by the same pestering coyote pair. She left and went a distance away to clean her blood stained pelt. While she was doing this, Angerona spotted a field mouse treading on the freshly fallen snow. It caught her attention and she gave chase and grabbed the small creature in her mouth. Unfortunately, she was slow in killing the animal and the mouse bit her tongue, causing her to drop the wounded creature. She went after it again, this time not hesitating to kill it. She managed to eat most of it before the pestering coyotes bit her rump, wanting the mouse, not satisfied with the scraps Angerona left them. She got up and growled at the one that bit her, instinctively, while the other one stole the mouse and bound away with her prize. She sat there, watching them get away with her small meal. Angerona resumed cleaning her pelt, finally getting it to the desired snow white color. The coyotes were back and bit Angerona in the rump, yet again, catching her off guard. Tired of their nonsense, Angerona gave chase while the coyotes looked back almost mockingly. She soon lost interest chasing the two and went back to the pack. Out of nowhere, Angerona came into a playful mood and tackled the alpha female, Caution. Caution was not in the mood and growled at her. She bounced away, avoiding the alpha's wrath and went a distance away from the other members, playing and rolling in the snow. She was too busy playing that she didn't notice the pair of coyotes stalking her or the two Agnai Kai brothers watching the pack. Angerona eventually noticed the pair of coyotes sneaking up on her and stood in her aggressive stance in attempt to scare them off, but the coyotes were not fooled. Out of nowhere, the two Agni Kai Brothers went and attacked the coyotes, getting out of cover. Fortunately, Angerona was not the only one to see this and a wolf barked an alarm, alerting the other members and gave chase to them. The coyotes were back, still not scared off when the Agni Kai Brothers attacked them. They continued to harass the small wolf. Angerona was out hunting for some kind of small prey, looking for an easy meal, The coyote pair followed her every move. She soon caught onto the scent of a snow hare and stalked the scent trail carefully. Unfortunately for Angerona, she plunged into the deep snow, alerting the hare and causing it to run away. She quickly got back to her feet and chased after it, grabbing the white creature by its tail. She killed it, the coyotes lurking closely behind, ready to chase her off for the chance of an easy meal. She tried to show aggressive behaviour torwards the two, but they knew her all to well and continued to creep closer. Luckily, Ash saw this and chased the pestering coyotes off. Knowing that a higher ranking wolf was near her fresh kill, Angerona went off into the woods with the hare to avoid it being taken from her. She was able to eat her hare peacefully without the coyotes constant annoyance. Angerona had been acting increasingly unlike herself, becoming more aggressive and playful. She continued to explore the pack territory, looking for things to hunt and investigate. She made her way into the heart of the pack territory, but came to an abrupt hault smelling a foreign wolf that has never hit her nose before. She was weary, but her odd behaviour led her to continue forward along with the scent of a carcass. She crossed the river to the carcass to spot a wolf named Vixen. Angerona bared her teeth and growled at the wolf at an attempt to scare her away from the carcass, but she hesitated and the stranger saw this. She took a few steps forward and raised her hackles to make her already small frame look bigger. The wolf backed off to avoid a fight. Angerona went to the carcass, but unfortunately, the Rascals pack was at the scene as well. Angerona wasn't about to try to hoax a whole pack and bolted off back to the safety of the pack. Angerona continued to live as an omega in the pack. The stress of her title had taken its toll on her, she was so stressed to the point where she just left the comfort of the pack, wanting to find a new and better place to live life as an ordinary wolf. Unfortunately, life as a loner was increasingly tough and it was a struggle for Angerona to live on her own. Her hunger eventually had the best of her and she died one cold night of starvation. Family Mother: Elora Father: Heima Brother(s): Enten and Gohone Sister(s): Voluptas Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Chei Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters